Little Blonde Brat
by CakeXD
Summary: Sasori felt alone and lost as his Beloved Bomber left after the fight with Kyubbi. But unknown to him, he has not lost his lover yet. Okay, suck at summary... Anyway, Sasori x Deidara Yaoi. Rated T for now. Don't like dun read. Contains Baby Deidara. XD
1. Prologue

Little Blonde Brat- Prologue

Sasori's eyes rolled back into place, his stiff wooden body regained itself and the wrecked puppet stood up from the debris. He growled as he pulled out the two Kanata's that were stuck in his heart cylinder. Pushing aside the other puppets he pulled out the damaged and broken parts of his two favorite puppets, Hiruko and the 3rd Kazekage. The redhead packed the broken bits into one of his remaining empty scrolls and soon dragged his way back to base. Deidara should be back at base prancing and jumping around, worrying for him. He couldn't wait to reach home and embrace the young blonde.

The puppet master reached the entrance of the Akatsuki base, breaking the chakra lock; he walked inside, first seeing the zombie twins, preparing to head out.

"Sasori! Fuck man, you're still alive?" Hidan exclaimed looking at the puppet.

"Yes, I'm still alive… Where's Deidara?"

Silence followed after, Sasori looked at the Jashinist and then Kakuzu.

"Where is Deidara? Did you hear my question?"

The twins looked at each other. The miser nodded his head for the zealot to speak.

"Well Sasori… He… Didn't make it…"

Sasori let out an uneasy laugh but his expression changed when he saw Hidan's serious face.

"You're kidding right?"

The albino shook his head sadly and grabbed the banker's arm.

"Don't take it too hard Sasori…"

With that, he left the base with his immortal partner, sealing the base. Leaving Sasori in darkness, the news was too shocking; the puppet didn't know how to react. He just stood there, eyes glued to the ground. That was not possible. Konan soon came in and saw the missing puppet. She smiled happily and hugged him.

"Welcome home Sasori! I can't believe you're still alive! How-"

Her sentence was cut short when she saw tears falling out from the puppeteer's face. She sighed, looking at the sorrowful face.

"Come on, let's get you settled in."

The kunoichi brought artist up to his room and began to tell him that Deidara's body was never found after the fight with the nine tails. And there was a large crater at the battle scene, so they presumed that he exploded himself. Sasori didn't take this too lightly and broke down. Konan shut the door and gave the redhead some privacy. She sighed yet again, hoping that a miracle could happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Little Blonde Brat- Chapter 1

Sasori did not talk to anybody for 2 months, he did not interact, do not communicate, he did not even go out of his room. He did not talk to Konan even thought she was the closest to him other than the deceased blonde in the Akatsuki. All he did was locking himself up in his room, remaking his old puppets which were destroyed by his grandmother and the pink-haired bitch. Everyone worried about him, but of course, he did not care. Soon, Pein got tired of him staying in the lair without doing anything, so he got Sasori a mission.

"Sasori, your mission is to go spy on Orochimaru and get me latest news and activity of our arch enemy, understood?"

Sasori just nodded and grabbed the scroll, making his way out of the lair.

In a Hidden Lair…

The blonde slowly sat up and opened his eyes; he was lying on a soft cushioned bed. The blonde sat up and looked around, 'Why does everything look bigger un..?' Deidara blinked and looked down at his body and hands, 'Oh my god! Why am I a freaking 1 year old kid un?' the blonde screamed loudly in his mind. Then he tried talking but all that came out of his mouth were squeals and squeaks of a toddler. The door swung open.

"My, my…. You are awake just on time; there is some one here to meet you."

The little blonde's eyes widened, he squeaked and struggled trying to run away but firm hands gripped him.

Somewhere in a forest~

Sasori was traveling over the soft muddy ground in Hiruko. He was about half an hour away from Orochimaru's lair. He did not want to finish this mission at all; in fact, he was going to do it as slow as possible. He didn't care if he made Pein wait. He wanted to take some time outside of the lair to breathe fresh air and think about the blonde. He sighed as he wandered through his memories of the blonde brat.

He could still remember the time he and the blonde first met. They always seem to quarrel over their views of art, saying his art is much more beautiful and unique than the other. Sasori laughed to himself, that time, he use to think that the blonde was a irritating brat that did not know how to shut his mouth. He could also remember the last time he and Deidara had so much fun. It was snowing and the blonde was bored, so he started a snow fight with his Danna. Sasori smiled, they had so much fun, throwing cold snowballs at each other, laughing and playing like school kids. Sasori sighed, he missed the blond, he really did. Hot tears trickled down the puppet's face. The redhead sobbed, "Deidara… Why did you go…..? Now I am so alone…."

The puppet stopped as soon as he caught sight of the pedophile snake's lair, he kept Hiruko in his scrolls and quietly slipped into the dark cavern.

Sasori silently crept into the poorly lidded cave, trying to keep himself hidden in the shadows. Cloaking his chakra, he looked and navigated his way through the complicated maze of passageways, careful not to tread on any traps. Orochimaru would always put lots of tricky traps in his lair, so he scanned each corridor carefully. Opening some locked doors with a chakra key, the puppet searched the base, looking for any useful information to bring back. The redhead's chakra soon sensed Orochimaru's; he quickly made his way closer to it. Then he reached a room but his senses perked up again, "What the…" There beside the evil man was a small chakra body, this one was one of a child's as it was young but it felt… familiar. The puppet master wondered what Orochimaru had in store for him. And he edged closer to the slightly ajar door, cautiously peeping through.

Inside was a small and bare training room, it was dark as there were only a small torch inside the room; it was difficult to see everything in that darkness. All Sasori could make out was a small desk with some papers, but no Orochimaru. The puppet master decided to enter the room to check it out. Silently, he entered the room.

"Slam!*click*"

The door had slammed shut and locked itself. Alarmed, the redhead jumped into attack mode; there he heard an ever so familiar, eerie voice.

"Hello Sasori-kun… It's been a long time since I last met you, my puppet…. How have you been? Hmm…?" The snake man whispered, his voice bouncing off the grey walls, creating an echo.

"Shut up, damned bastard." The puppet hissed, glaring straight at the Sannin.

"Oh Sori-kun… You have not changed since the last time I met you… Bitchy and always grumpy…"

"…" The puppet stayed silent.

"What's the matter Sori-kun~? Did you miss me?"

Then the puppet felt the snake's cold creepy breath breathe down his shoulder, he quickly shot away.

"Get lost you damned fucking pedo-snake! I am not here to get raped!"

"Tsk…. Come on, admit it my dear little toy, you loved it….."

"No! I fucking do not!"

"Oh yes you do…"

That crossed the line; the only thing that is not eternal in Sasori was his temper. He immediately shot his stomach coil at him. Then, to his surprise, the snake did not dodge but he pulled out a bundle and held it in front of him. The redhead stopped the coil before it hit the bundle as it maybe a trap. His smile turned into crazy grin.

"What's the matter Sori-kun? Don't you remember your beloved blonde partner?" The crazy man screamed as he removed the top of the small bundle revealing a small baby blonde with familiar bright azure blue eyes, the left one was covered by a small blonde fringe, a familiar signature hairstyle. Sasori's eyes widened and he pulled back the iron coil, falling back. Could this be? Or was this all just a genjutsu? What was going on?

"Don't fuck with me bastard!"

"Fuck with you? I did that before mind you, but anyway, back to the point, you seriously don't remember him? Your blonde partner who is an ex-Iwa nin and your lover? C'mon… I'm sure you remember…"

The snake's grin just grew wider as he stroked the frightened and squirming child's head, making the small boy whimper and struggle. Sasori just stared at the small boy, eyes wide with disbelief. Didn't Konan say that Deidara died?

"This must be a trick…" Sasori shook his head and tried to clear his mind. It was just not possible.

"A trick? My, my, you are so thickheaded; the truth still can't get to you? Let me help…"

Orochimaru grabbed a nearby scalpel and drew a red cut across the child's cheek. The blonde cried out in pain and thrashed about in the older man's tight grip. The mad man smiled.

"Now Sasori, this can definitely not be a genjutsu can it?"

The Sannin laughed at the rare expression that pasted itself on the puppet's face. Sasori's mind was so confused. Could that really be the blonde? He watched the small child try to squeeze out from the tight grip he was under. The child looked at him, teary eyes staring back hopefully at his master. 'Damn it Danna! It's me, Deidara! Help me un!' the toddler thought as he cried out, trying to call out his Danna's name.

"Da-na! Da-na!" the child squealed out desperately, Orochimaru growled.

"Shit, you are damn troublesome brat, quit squirming around."

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He bit the man's hand, hard. The old man yelled out and flung the kid away. The kid landed face first onto the floor, near the puppet's feet. 'Ow… That hurt…' the blonde whined, holding his head in pain. Sasori quickly grabbed the child and ran out from the room, leaving Orochimaru behind.

+Writer's Comments+

OLD SHITTY STORY. Was in my thumbdrive for years. about 2 i think, actually longer. I guess I was bored when I did this. So ya. Not much attention paid to it. So... Its up to you to comment. I will Love ya if you encourage me to finish this old crap. The ne=xt chapter will be up... This week too? so ya, hope to post this one soon! XD


	3. Chapter 2

Little Blonde Brat- Chapter 2

Sasori looked down at the toddler he had in his arms. He looked so much like the blonde sculptor they even have the same kind of chakra nature too. So a like, the puppeteer didn't know whether to believe that this child is actually the Iwa bomber. He blinked when he felt the child nuzzle into his cloak, the blonde seem tired. After they were a distance away from the snake's den, the redhead settled down and set up a small base in a cave by the river. He placed the sleepy kid onto his bags and began making a fire. As night fell, the winds blew stronger, a storm was approaching. Sasori looked at his little companion, the child looked as if he couldn't sleep and was watching the fire burn brightly, eyes looking heavy. There were a lot of things on the small child's mind thus, he could not fall asleep. Of course, the puppet master too had a lot of question that were begging to be answered, so he decided to get one of them answered.

"Deidara…?"

The young blonde's head perked up immediately and he looked straight at the puppet.

"Un…?"

The redhead finally smiled. 'So it really was him! Its Deidara' He came over, hugging the child, it felt exactly the same. It felt just like the blonde. Tears of joy began to trickle down Sasori's face. He was with his lover again.

"Deidara… So it was really you…"

Deidara gripped tightly onto his Danna's cloak, burying himself into it, hearing the heart cylinder buried within, beat with a rhythm.

"Da-na un~!"

The child giggled out as his little hands wiped off the tears that fell down the pale face. Sasori laughed and begin to set out the bed, holding Deidara in his arms as the child fell asleep.

By early morning, the two were back at base; the puppet held his little blonde in one hand and unlocked the chakra door. Konan and Itachi were the first to see the door open.

"Sasori! You're back, how was your mission?" the kunoichi asked sweetly.

But both pairs of eyes were locked on the bundle that was in Sasori's arms.

"What is…that?" Itachi asked, pointing at the blue package in Sasori's arms.

The redhead smiled and answered.

"Deidara."

Jaws dropped, had puppet gone mad?

"Err… Sasori…? I think you need some rest, I don't think that little bundle can possibly be-"

The bluenette stopped immediately when she saw the bundle move about and a small yellow head popped up. The child yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Damn it Konan, you woke him up."

Wide eyes stared at the little blonde boy as he gripped his Danna's cloak, trying to fall asleep again. Until the squeal from the origami artist woke him up in a start. The redhead blinked and in a flash, the blonde was missing from his arms.

"YOU ARE SO CUUUTE…!"

Konan squealed and hugged the child tightly; the small blonde squirmed uncomfortably as he was being squished. The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, looking at Deidara as he was being suffocated by one of Konan's bone-crushing hugs. Alarmed, the redhead immediately grabbed the blonde back and cuddled him softly.

"Konan…! Don't hug him so tightly! He is only one."

"But he is so cute! It is Deidara you say?"

"Yup… Orochimaru had him and I managed to grab him away and escape."

The woman's motherly instincts kicked in when she saw the child's tired and worn out face.

Konan blinked and stroked the small blonde's face.

"Deidara…? Are you…hungry?'

Deidara nodded weakly and yawned. He had not had anything to eat ever since Orochimaru nabbed him from the battle scene and put him to sleep for two weeks.

"Sasori! Don't tell me you didn't get him anything to eat ever since you got him?"

"Erm… Well I… Couldn't get him anything and didn't know what to give him?"

The redhead gulped nervously as the enraged kunoichi took the toddler from his arms. The bluenette begin to mutter about irresponsible men and about their irresponsible ways as she sat the child on the kitchen table. She pulled out an apple, cut it up and mashed it into some apple mush. (I know it is rather disgusting to some of you but some kids eat that.) She mixed the apple mush with half a teaspoon of sugar and brought it over to the blonde.

"I guess this will have to do for now so… say AH."

"Ah…?"

Deidara blinked as the spoon was fed to him. It tasted sweet and a little bit sour; the child grew a liking towards the sweet mush and opened his mouth for more. Konan smiled as she fed the baby artist. It felt so enjoyable to be taking care of a kid. Sasori watched as his little lover open his mouth happily; he looked so cute when he was younger. Then the pair heard a familiar ordering voice.

"Sasori…? Where are you? You are supposed to report to me hello?"

'Opps…' The redhead sweat dropped as Pein entered the kitchen.

"There you are… So where were-What the heck is that thing doing in here?"

The kunoichi growled.

"He is not a Thing Nagato… He is a boy and he is Deidara."

The leader arched an eyebrow and stared at the blonde who had just eaten all the apple mush.

"Aww… Who is the cute little baby?" Konan cooed, pinching the child cheeks.

The toddler yelped as his injured cheek was pulled. Sasori pulled Deidara away, taking a look at the thin but rather deep cut. He forgot all about it until then.

"But how did that 19 year old turn into that little brat over there?"

"Orochimaru must have used some strange jutsu on him. That is why we could not find him at the battle scene then."

Pein nodded as Sasori handed over what he collected to him.

"Then I guess he will have to be taken care of until he gets back to normal."

Konan smiled with glee as she held the blonde like a caring mother. The pierced man smiled. Well now he won't be hearing from his lover about having a baby or something…

"Well, now it is time for a bath!"

The kid began to struggle when he heard that word. The puppeteer sighed as he grabbed his baby uke and followed Konan up the stairs.

"This is gonna be a LONG day…"

Pein snickered as he heard the child scream his lungs out.

+Writer's Comments+

Hah! I knew babies were troublesome. Have a baby nephew on the wayy... OMFG... I feel sooo OLD... Oh noes. But still... I wanna cuddle baby Deidara soooo muchh! I'm sure you guys too rightt! You can't hide the urge to hug the S-Rank Criminal CHIBI...! So cute! Thats why I say, all S-rank criminals were adorable chibis running about before, harmless and innocent. Lols. you guys can think about what would happen next. X3 Please REVIEW and FAVE! Baby Deidara will hug u to sleep tonight. XD And milk with choco chip cookies! Please enjoy too! XD And thanks for the sooo many reviews for the first chappie! You guys are AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 3

Little Blonde Brat- Chapter 3

"Aww… You look sooooo Cute!"

Konan smile gleefully as she dressed the young boy in sweet baby bunny pajamas. Sasori stared at the blue bunny boy as he pulled the suit uncomfortably. This suit was killing him, and he didn't really like the polyester feel of the rabbit suit. He crawled about the large queen size bed, finding a way to get off the bed without hitting his head. The redhead smiled and picked Deidara up.

"Where did you get this suit anyway Konan?"

"Pein's draw. You can still find his baby clothes if you search well enough."

Both child and puppet sweat-dropped. Then the boy began to squirm once again as he was being held by his master's arm, the scorpion arched an eyebrow and looked at the child.

"Deidara doesn't seem to like this pajamas or whatever baby suit this is, maybe we should buy him fresh ones? Ones that were not worn by leader-sama…?"

The blunette stopped searching through his hubby's closet and got up.

"How about we go to the nearby shopping village? I heard that there's a baby sale going on!"

"Un! Un!"

The redhead could feel the sense of hyper activeness radiating from the kunoichi and his small lover. Guess maybe they could do some shopping…

"Fine."

The two smiled with glee and began to get ready to head to the nearby village.

"So what do we have to look for again?"  
>"Clothes, baby food, milk, toys, shoes, ribbons, dresses-"<p>

"What? Dresses?"

"Coooookiees un!"

"And cookies. Yes, that's all."

There was a devastated face on the poor puppeteers face as he grimaced at the list the orgami artist was holding. Deidara began to chew absentmindedly on his thumb ashe held his Danna's cloak, looking at the surroundings and the orange evening sky.

"Won't Kakuzu kill us for spending so much money?"

"Ahh, he can live with it."

Konan smiled happily as she saw the small baby blonde curled up against the puppet master's chest, suckling on his thumb, as if he was about to fall into a deep sleep. With the rhythmic pats of the redhead's hands that held him, the child began to fall asleep. Not knowing that both adults were staring at his innocent act. So fragile it seems, Deidara didn't seem to look like a s-rank criminal anymore, more of an innocent child that yearns for a loving embrace. Soon, heavy eyelids fell upon blue azure eyes and the boy went to sleep. Both Akatsukians smiled happily and soon walked into the village, making sure to keep their disguises on.

"Hey Sasori, remind me to look for a pram later, Deidei will sleep better in that."

The artist nodded and walked on with the motherly woman into the shopping village.

After the long list was cleared, the child was handed to Konan and all the shopping bags and groceries were pushed to the struggling puppeteer. Who was carrying a bulk.

"Ehh… Konan… Was it really necessary to buy THAT many dresses?"

"Yes, anyway, Deidei is happy right Deidara dear? Hmm?"

The small toddler answered with a squeal as he hugged the beanbag bunny that the blunette bought for him. The woman laughed as she cuddled the blonde to her chest, enjoying the company of the kid. Sasori just gave a groan and stumbled as he held the million bags that the kunoichi had piled on him. Deidara gave a cry out to his Danna and craned his necked over Konan's shoulder, planting a small kiss on the puppet's cheek. The female artist then exclaimed.

"Oh! That is just so CUUUTE! Deidara still loves you best Sasori so you better keep that grumpy look off your face or Deidei won't be happy right hun?"

"Un!"

The woman laughed again as she poked the child's nose before entering the base, being followed by a troubled puppet.

"YOU SPENT HOW MUCH…?"

Hidan was desperately trying to cool his seme down as he shouted furiously at the kunoichi who glared back accordingly.

"Oh come on Kakuzu, how can you not want to spend your money on this cute little baby?"

The miser blinked confusingly as a blonde boy was shoved into his face, the child gave the immortal a questioning look and then tilted his head, staring back at the money freak and his albino.

"Awwz… He's so fucking innocent! C'mon Kuzu' let this on slide…! He is just a fucking cute baby. But who is he anyway?"

Konan and Sasori stared blankly at the Jashinist as he stared at the baby blonde from head to toe.

"He seems familiar…"

"ITS DEIDARA! I mean, can't you see the hair? And the eyes plus face?"

"Oh… Now I remember, it's blondie! Why is he a fucking kid?"

"Orochimaru turned him into a baby, so Pein is trying to change him back by breaking the jutsu."

The child whimpered to the sound of the snake's name, he buried himself into the kunoichi's chest and began to cry. A normal child reflex when a child encounters something he's afraid of.

"Hey don't cry baby… Don't worry. He isn't going to come back to get you so don't worry okay?"

The blonde nodded and smiled as he was handed over to his Danna.

"Take Deidara upstairs and maybe put him to bed."

Sasori nodded and brought the child to their room, after changing the kid into a plain dress pajamas, he placed the boy on the bed. Deidara looked about the bed and crawled about, feeling the soft cloth of the bed below him. Sasori then climbed in and lay quietly by his side as the toddler explored the other side of the bed. Soon after, the boy went over to his Danna, searching for his embrace.

"Da-na un!"

Sasori smiled at the child's innocent call and planted a kiss onto his baby lover's forehead.

"Go to sleep Dei."

"Hun-rie un…"

"Hungry?"

"Un!"

The redhead brought the child down to the kitchen and gave the boy some soft cookies with milk. The boy ate happily on his master's lap, Sasori smiled happily too as he saw his lover. His mind was set at ease now. But unknown to him sinister eyes were watching them as they sat by the kitchen table.

"That boy… Will soon be MINE…"

Writer's Comments~

Woah... Scary dude. X.x Anyway, this is also suckish coz I did it after my comp died... I'm sad... My YAOI PICS! NO! I lost all of them... T^T Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, PLEASE COMMENT or FAVE! It helps. XD See you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Little Blonde Brat – Chapter 4

"Do we have to take care of this…thing?"

Sasori growled at Kakuzu as Hidan hugged the adorable blonde which was happily clinging onto him like a monkey. The miser rolled his eyes as the kid crawled on top of the zealot's head, draping his arms over the albino's face like bangs.

"Aww c'mon Kuzu', the kid isn't much of a fucking problem anyway. Give Sasori a break."

"He may be like himself but he has a mind of a kid. So he may be playful sometimes, so keep an eye out for him."

Hidan nodded and place the child on the floor of their room Kakuzu just stared at the little brat as he sat in the room.

"Hey Kuzu' I gotta go get Deidara's toys so keep an eye on him bastard."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you."

Jashinist walked out with Sasori, leaving the boy with the immortal. The child stared at the albino's cupboard, evil smile crawling onto his face. The curious man just stared and arched an eyebrow as the kid toddled over to the closet. He managed to pry the heavy wooden doors open and pulled out one of the lower drawers. Even Kakuzu himself had not touched Hidan's closet. He respected privacy, until the blonde helped him out. The cheeky child laughed as he dug through the forbidden drawer. He began throwing out a few boxers, Blue, grey, purple, white, red… All the colors popped up as the kid dug. A small rainbow appeared around Deidara as he pulled out a number of assorted color underwear. With a playful glee, he pulled out a pair of loose pink boxers and pulled it over his head. The banker could help but snicker and smile at the adorable yet epic sight.

"Ku-zu un…!"

The mini artist was calling him over and he was pointing at the open draw.

"What is it that you find so amusing Brat?"

The miser was a loss for words when he saw lacy lingerie within that wooden draw. His blush was so tremendous, it matched Sasori's hair. The blonde kid couldn't help but laugh at the banker's face.

"Shut up brat, it is not like you're any better."

"Bleh…!"

The child stuck his tongue out at him. And then the albino appeared.

"Hey Dei, here are your- WHAT THE FUCK! Why the SHIT is my stuff on the fucking FLOOR? Kakuzu you dick! You were supposed to keep an eye on that brat!"

"Well…he was bored and why didn't you tell me that you have a taste for this kind of stuff Hidan…?"

The albino was loss for words when his lover pulled out the lingerie he bought a few years ago. His mouth opened and closed like a fish until his attention was turned to the blonde which was still wearing his pink boxers as a hat.

"Fuck you! When I get my hands on you Dei I will fucking strangle you!"

"There will be no strangling of the brat, he helped me out today. YOU will wear this tonight."

"But-"

"No buts Hidan."

The zealot was put to silence as he pouted. Kakuzu smiled and picked Deidara up, walking over to his uke, he planted a kiss on his cheek and handed the kid over to him. Hidan scoffed and held the kid, glaring at him.

"I blame you Dei."

A small and cute smile appeared as he hugged Hidan. The albino smiled softly, you can't get angry with a kid like this. He pulled the boxer off the kids head and set him on the floor as he went to pick up all the undergarments on the floor. The child looked at his toys and shook his head. He poked the albino in the side asking for something.

"Hida…?"

"What the hell do you want now brat?"

"Ice-creeeeamm un…!"

"Ice cream, you want Ice cream?"

"Un!"

The albino blinked and wondered. Itachi had a sweet craving lately, Tobi seems bored and Konan doesn't seem that busy lately. Deidara turning into a kid had turned the Akatsuki into a low profile, everyone wasn't given any missions. So maybe bring the kid out for sweets and treats isn't that bad. The Jashinist smiled and picked Deidara up.

"Alright then, we're going out!"

Soon enough the group of four adults and one kid set off to the small village south off base. They kept disguises on as a regular shinobi from an unknown land. There in the village, there was a small but sweet old-fashioned café. They all sat down to chat and eat sweet treats.

"Awwz…! Tobi thinks senpai is nicer this way."

"I can agree with that he is just so cute!"

Konan smiled with glee as the blonde managed to smother his cheeks and mouth with chocolate sauce as the he ate his chocolate banana split.

"So is Pein-sama going to teach him to fight like a genin?"

"I doubt so Itachi. But even so, Deidara still has his mature mind, he can walk and run even, but since he was changed to a fucking kid, he has the mind of his kid self which apparently is like a fucking irritating and lazy brat."

"Bleh"

The kid stuck his tongue to the albino who did the same thing. Deidara laughed and giggled, causing all of them to sigh.

"Cute."

"No shit! He is fucking adorable."

The blunette cleaned the kid's mouth and gave the kid a dango. The kid blinked and stuck his tongue out, handing the sugar dough to the Uchiha beside him.

"Ta-chi!"

The raven haired man smiled and took the sweet from the tiny kid, patting his head. The happy group laughed with joy and laughter as the bright summer sun set itself, turning the day into dusk…

Writer's Comments

Well, not much to write about in this chappie. XD I will post again soon! Well, maybe not too soon due to exams. Sigh... Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! XD Please leave a review! Or just fave. I don't mind. x3


End file.
